<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby by imaderice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036084">Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice'>imaderice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moving On [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Ruby ," Weiss said, half exasperated-half laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay," Ruby tried to stifle her laughter. "Sorry."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moving On [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanna say huge, HUGE, thank you to Softlight for looking over this fic and helping me edit it.</p><p>The songs used in this fic are </p><p>Banana pancakes - Jack Jackson<br/>Falling in Love - Us the Duo<br/>Baby - Carla Thomas<br/>And a bonus one 😉 I wonder if you can spot it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The entire house was quiet, something that was a luxury, a rare occurrence for their household. There was no loud music from the second floor, no sound of five year olds in the living room playing or watching a movie that they've watched a thousand times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something that Ruby tried to grasp the reality of it as she sat in the kitchen, a mug in hand. It was one of her favorites, shaped like a rose, the handle was a green stem with a rosebud connected to the lip of the mug. She breathes in the smell of lavender and vanilla, breathed out a sigh over the hot beverage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss sat across from her, holding her own mug, a hedgehog. She had one hand cupped under the chin of it, thumb caressing it's cheek as if it were an actual animal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's weird," Ruby commented, taking a sip of her milk. Weiss hummed her agreement. "We haven't had a quiet moment like this since Ming's out of town match in Vytal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is something we aren't accustomed to, I suppose" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raven also took the twins for the weekend," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Ming is off to baseball camp," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the peace it brought them, they had missed the chaotic vibe of their home. Once their mugs were thoroughly empty Weiss volunteered to clean up. She took their mugs to the sink and Ruby rested her elbow onto the table, her cheek propped up on the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something poetic about their predicament, of being alone in a house, drinking a hot beverage together. It's so simple, so tranquil, just watching her wife humming softly to herself as she washed the dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby grabbed her phone from the table, and with a few quick taps, the sound of a guitar can be heard from the living room. The song played for a few seconds before she walked on over to Weiss, arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder.  Their hips moved to the beat of the song and Ruby closed her eyes and listened as Weiss hummed along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can't you see it's just raining?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ruby whispered against the crook of her neck. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't no need to go outside.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a hot summer day, Ruby," Weiss giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush, I'm trying to be romantic." Ruby spun Weiss around, still moving to the beat of the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, the other grabbing one of Ruby's hands from her hips. Even with her heels, Weiss was a few inches shorter than Ruby, without them she was around chest level. If they had met when she was a freshman in college then they would've been almost at the same height. Ruby had a growth spurt around her third year of college, that she was almost as tall as Blake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when the song had ended and moved on to the next, they still held each other close. Weiss nuzzled against Ruby's shoulder as Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss' hand, then the top of her head. The soft notes of a guitar playing throughout the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You fill my heart with joy everyday,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ruby sang softly, moving her hand on the small of Weiss' back and pulled her closer. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You make me smile more than words could ever say.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You play my heart like a Spanish guitar</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Weiss followed after, tilted her head slightly and kissed Ruby's jaw. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Plucking the strings that connect to my heart."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take my hand and let the music play,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" they sang at the same time, their foreheads touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Round and round we go, when will we stop?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby pulled back from the embrace, twirling Weiss in place. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Round and round we dance</span>
  </em>
  <span>," they whispered softly, their lips so close that they could feel each other's breath. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Falling in love with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>," There was perfection in the way they sang, Weiss with her beautiful voice and Ruby being slightly off-key. It was perfect because of its imperfections, because Weiss didn't care if Ruby wasn't a good singer, because Ruby didn't care that Weiss sang like a literal angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They closed whatever remaining gap was between them. Weiss rested her hands on Ruby's chest while Ruby held Weiss' face between her hands. They parted soon after, but remained in close proximity. Foreheads pressed against one another and noses touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby's hands travelled down Weiss's sides, resting them on her waist as they continued to dance. Whatever song that had played next, they paid it no mind, instead they stared into each other's eyes, smiling softly at one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two and a half songs later that Ruby pulled back from the embrace, grabbing Weiss hand. Like high schoolers, they giggled as they made their way up the stairs towards their bedroom. The current song started off with bass notes, accompanied soon after by a piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, oh baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ruby tittered, in between kisses. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love to call you baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, oh baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Weiss smirked, pulling Ruby onto the bed with her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love for you to call me baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed, again and again and again, each one leaving them breathless and gasping for air. Ruby retreats, Weiss chasing after her with another kiss. Ruby's back hit the headboard as Weiss straddled her, hands disappearing into dark tresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft moan was heard, but neither of them knew who it came from. Ruby's hands slid underneath the dark red graphic tee Weiss wore, fingers grazing sensitive skin, snapping her bra strap. Weiss pulled back long enough for her to take off her shirt, throwing it over her shoulder. Ruby grabbed Weiss' face and pulled her into another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>When you squeeze me real tight," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ruby said against Weiss's skin; a hand squeezed her breast, and the hand on Ruby's shoulders tightened their grip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You know you make wrong things right</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I can't stop loving you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ruby took the other breast, massaging them softly.  "And</span>
  <em>
    <span> I won't stop calling you</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>B-A-B-Y,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ruby trailed kisses along Weiss' jaw with every letter. She pressed an open mouthed kiss behind her ear, sucking it softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Weiss gasped, shuddering as Ruby rolled her nipples between calloused fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not liking the fact that she was the only one that was undressed, Weiss grabbed the hem of Ruby's dark grey tank top, taking it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby grasped her thighs, turning them over so that she hovered above Weiss. She pressed a knee between her legs, diving in to take a nipple in her mouth. Weiss almost choked on a sharp inhale, hips grinding against her. Ruby alternated between each breast, nibbling on the now hardened and perky teats. Her hands travelled along Weiss' sides, tracing a line down over her chest and over the ridges of soft, barely-visible abs. Soft whines and gasps graced her ears at her ministrations. Ruby reached down to cup between her legs, fingers rubbing across damp fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view Ruby had when she pulled back had taken her breath away. Weiss looked up at her with half lidded eyes, chest rising and falling, a forefinger between her teeth. Her hair splayed out all around her, face flushed a deep red that went down all the way to her chest. Ruby took the hand from her mouth, replacing it with her own lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruby," Weiss breathed when they parted. "God, Ruby, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," She kissed her again, then pressed her lips to her hand, short and sweet. "Anything you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby hooked her fingers into the waistband of blue panties, slightly thankful that it was a lazy day of just them in their panties and shirts. She lied down on her stomach, arms hooked around pale white thighs, settling them onto her shoulders. She can feel Weiss's anticipation, the slight tremor of her legs, the way she clutched at the sheets beside her, the gleam of her arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chaste kiss against the inside of her thigh was placed before she pressed her thumbs either side of her labia, loving the way Weiss squeezes in response and the noise that came after. Ruby leaned in and licked from entrance to clit, another lick with the flat of her tongue.  With each stroke, moans filled the air. Lips wrapped around the stiff, sensitive clit that elicited a choked cry from her wife, drowning out the music from downstairs. Ruby didn't mind, the sounds Weiss made was better than any song she had in her playlist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pried herself free from the thighs that held her in place, Weiss's disappointment expressed freely with an annoyed whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop teasing me," Weiss huffed, draping an arm over her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," Ruby kissed her cheek, "I just love how you looked whenever you cum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss bit her lip, whether it was from Ruby's comment or her fingers sinking in deep, it didn't matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me," Ruby murmured, reaching out to gently pull her arm away to reveal such beautiful, soft blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not once had she looked away from her, even when Ruby curled her fingers that made her lift her hips to meet her thrusts, rocking against her hand. Weiss writhed beneath her, back arching, hands clutching at pillows above her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby thumbed circles on her clit that earned her a strangled moan from her beloved. She was locked in place by pale legs, heels digging into her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss cried for her to go faster, harder, deeper, and Ruby was all too happy to oblige. Hips bucked and rocked against Ruby's hand. It was with a firm press against her clit that Weiss came, keening and shuddering, clenched tightly against her fingers, and it wasn't God that Weiss was calling for, it was Ruby's name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful," Ruby whispered, pumping slowly to ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm. "God, you're gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so silly," Weiss says breathless. Chest heaving for air. "Singing during sex, really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Technically it was before sex," Ruby laughed as she pulled her hand away, fingers drenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached into the bedside drawer, rummaging through its contents until she got what she was looking for; a strapless dildo and a bottle of lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I?" Weiss sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded, set aside the toy and lubricant beside her and threw her black panties over her shoulder thoughtlessly. She spread her legs wide, leaning back, supported by two hands behind her. Weiss ducks down, fingers teased items way up alone the inside of her thighs. Then she wasted no time in leaning in and giving a long lick up her slit, flicking her tongue off of her clit at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weiss," Ruby whimpered, holding on tight onto the sheets to anchor her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Encouraged by the call of her name, Weiss used her tongue to tease before pushing it into her. Pulling out, she circles her tongue against Ruby's clit before onto it. A choked gasp spilled from Ruby's lips as a hand reached up, lost in ivory locks, hips raised to press Weiss closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby rolled her hips as Weiss pushed into her again, moved a hand around to find Ruby's clit with her thumb, rubbing it in small circles. Most times, Weiss would love to tease Ruby endlessly, but the prospect of what happens after made her a little impatient.  Ruby's thighs clenched, her hands grip tight on Weiss's head as she's pushed over the edge, toes curled and her body tensing in sheer pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss slows down but doesn't stop as Ruby rides out the orgasm that washed over her. Weiss licked her lips and wiped her chin with her hand, going up onto her knees for a kiss. It took a moment or two for Ruby to reorient herself and kiss back, pushing her tongue passed Weiss's lips and tasting herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby cupped her jaw, coaxing her into a deeper kiss and pushing her back down onto the bed. She pulled back onto her knees and reached for the curved toy that was cast aside, pouring a generous amount of lube onto it. While she evenly coated the dildo, Weiss peppered kisses along her neck, shoulders, chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss took hold of Ruby's hands as they shared a kiss, guiding the curved end of the toy and eased into slick folds. Ruby moaned into the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-Ah," Ruby gasped, trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss pressed herself against the pillows, leaning back onto her elbows. Ruby hovered over her, a hand on her shoulder to pin her against the bed and the other held the toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She angled her hips and lined up before she fell into a bout of giggles as a thought came to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" Weiss asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby shark dudududu" Ruby tittered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Weiss said, half exasperated-half laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Ruby tried to stifle her laughter. "Sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed her hips slowly forward and slid into her already wet slit. Weiss whined and Ruby kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toy was a little over halfway in before Ruby stopped to let Weiss get used to the size. The toy they bought, it wasn't necessarily large, slightly above average with considerable girth, but Ruby didn't want to take her chances and hurt Weiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More," Weiss cried out, like a petulant child. "Ruby, please more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing along her jaw, Ruby started to move her hips at a slow but steady pace, getting a little further in with each thrust. It took a while, and yet also no time at all, before she pushed in and felt their hips connect. Ruby's hands began moving now, all over her body, touching every bit of skin she could find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby pulled back until only the tip remained, she paused the  thrusted all the way in with a roll of her hips. Both voiced out their pleasure, faces buried in each other's necks. Ruby kept a slow but hard pace, and with each thrust Weiss slid along the sheets, her breasts bouncing along with the movement. Ruby clenched around the dildo as Weiss wrapped her legs around her, pulled Ruby close, bucking her hips to meet each thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both breathing hard, exchanging deep, languid kisses, moaning into each other's mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands slid up to Weiss' wrists, locking their fingers together and pinning them against the sheets as Ruby moved back and forth. Weiss pressed her head back against the pillows, moaning at each time their hips met, feeling the full length from tip to base. Ruby's teeth latching onto the junction of her neck and shoulder, earning a strangled cry from underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet nothings were whispered into Weiss's ear as the pace picked up. Ruby angled her hips slightly so that she made Weiss grit her teeth with a sharp hiss, nails digging into the back of Ruby's hands that would leave crescent shaped indents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby could tell they were both close to the edge. It was only the matter of who would peak first. Weiss arched her back with a high pitched whine, lips parted slightly as her body tensed. Not a minute too soon Ruby followed, she buried herself as deep as she could, pressing close and smashing their lips together to suppress both their cries of ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while longer, basking in the afterglow of sex. Their lips found each other then, not as passionate, hot, or lustful, but just as caring and needy. It wasn't until the feeling of sweat on their skin became cold and clammy that Ruby pulled out slowly, breathing out slowly at the feeling of being empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time," Weiss said, pulling Ruby in for a kiss. "I'm on top." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M'kay," Ruby hummed in between kisses. "I'd like that.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I have a playlist for LTW but I'm like not sure if I should share it CUZ anxiety so yeah lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>